Excavators are an example of construction machines that use multiple hydraulic actuators to accomplish a variety of tasks. These actuators are fluidly connected to a pump that provides pressurized fluid to chambers within the actuators. This pressurized fluid force acting on the actuator surface causes movement of actuators and connected work tool. During operation of an excavator, the implement or load may be raised to an elevated position at which the implement gains potential energy. As the implement is released from the elevated position, the potential energy may be converted to heat when pressurized hydraulic fluid is forced out of the hydraulic actuator and is throttled across a hydraulic valve and returned to a tank. Recovering the wasted potential energy for reuse will improve the efficiency of the excavator. As the excavator starts to work, the boom cylinder piston can expand and contract twice during a work period as well as the arm cylinder and the bucket cylinder. Based on an analysis, the excess energy of the boom system accounts for around 47% of input energy among the three cylinder systems: boom, arm, and bucket cylinder systems. There remains a need in the art for a system that recovers the energy in a cost effective and efficient manner.